Percy Can't Party
by JulyB96
Summary: Both the Greek and Roman camps want to have a party but everytime they ask, Chiron and Mr.D say no. Percy doesn't understand why, but he sure is going to find out. One-Shot/Song-fic. First song-fic, give it a read?


This is my first song-fic, I hope I did okay. So, basically Percy, his friends, the Greek camp, and the Roman camp don't understand why they are not allowed to have a party. Sure Greeks and Romans have been known to go wild, but they're just kids. What could possibly go wrong?

Haha, oh Percy.

Song: Hangover by Taio Cruz

Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Now I Know Why Demi-Gods Aren't Allowed to Party

Percy:

"Perce, hurry up!" Nico whispered from outside my cabin.

"Alright!" I whispered back, grabbing my money and looked in the mirror once more. Jeans, green t-shirt, shoes, and this fancy, black suit jacket that Annabeth insisted I wear. There was a slight knock on the door and I opened it, not expecting a hand to pull me through the door way. They closed my cabin door behind me, and I turned to face my attacker.

"Looking snazzy." I said, commenting on Nico's all-black get up, much similar to mine; my witty remark also receiving a good punch to the arm.

"Shut up, Kelp Head, we're late." He said, pulling me towards the forest.

"How can you be late to a party?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that both you and I haven't been to a party like this before, so I suggest we don't hang around." He said and I could tell by his tone that he was smiling.

"I knew it! You are excited about this!" I laughed, punching him lightly in the gut.

"Okay, I admit it, but I bet you I'm still going to be the only responsible on there." He said. We were a good ways into the forest by now and we broke into a jog towards, heading straight towards one of the gigantic rocks in front of us.

"Nice lie, Nico." I snorted and we both started to full out run towards the rock. Right before we became flattened pancakes, the shadows wrapped around us brought us to the front of a building . . .in Las Vegas. . . in the middle of a crowd. "Nico! What the hell are you thinking? Someone could have seen us."

"No one did and besides you have to admit Shadow Travel comes in handy." He smiled.

I sighed and looked up at the sign in front of us. "What is this place? The 'Pandora Hotel and Casino'? Don't tell me it's like the Lotus Hotel?"

"No, but a demi-god owns the place and rented it out to all of us for the entire night." Nico said.

"No way." I said, but from the music that was drifting out the door it seemed to be true. You see, all of the older demi-gods had been trying to find a place to hold a party since both camps didn't allow it, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We don't know why we weren't allowed to, but people get curious after awhile so here we are.

"Yes way, now come on." Nico said, pulling me towards the door. We verified that we were demi-gods to the guards at the door and made our way through the hotel to the dance floor. The speakers were blasting music and people jumping to the beat. Some were sitting at tables on the outskirts of the room, drinks in hand. Only Mr. D knew what were in those cups. Nico and I looked at each other.

"Good Luck my friend." I said, finally spotting my girlfriend dancing her way through the crowd, towards me.

"Ditto." He smiled.

Sad to say, that's the last thing I remember.

_I got a hangover, whoa_

_I've been drinking too much for sure_

_I got a hangover, whoa_

_I got an empty cup, pour me some more_

My eyelids cracked open as sunlight streamed through sun roofs. Everything was spinning and I desperately tried to steady myself as I sat up. I scanned the room and found demi-gods laying everywhere, all of them sleeping. After a few minutes I decided I should try to stand up and ended up failing as I began to stumble and gripped a nearby table for support. My head started pounding and the tiniest noise sounded like a ship's horn.

_I got a little bit trashed last night, night_

_I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah _

_I got a little bit mashed last night, night_

_I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something golden and turned to see Annabeth's hair shinning in the sun. She was on the dance floor, her legs covered by a table cloth. I walked over to her slowly, making sure not a trip and I kneeled next to her. I nudged her softly, hoping she would wake up.

"Annabeth, wake up." I whispered. Her body stirred and I thought she was going to open her eyes but I guess I was a horrible judge of character.

"Percy, shut up." She said, turning over and going back to sleep. I threw my hands up and let them fall back down at my sides. I lifted myself up and continued to search, stumbling at certain moments. As I walked through the halls I came across random demi-gods, beer bottles, and a hotel room with its door kicked in. What happened last night?

_Drink up, cause a party 'aint a party till you ride on threw it_

_End up on the floor, can't remember you clueless_

_Officer is like what the hell is you doin'_

_Stumbling, fumbling, you wonder what? come again_

Suddenly, images began to flood into my brain. There were memories of Annabeth and I dancing and, wait, is that a . . . we had a competition on who could drink more shots? Who started that? Nico, of course. I'm going to strangle him. Another memory flew in front of my eyes, we were on the dance floor again. I could see Jason and Piper dancing and the image flashed, now it was Jason and Reyna dancing . . . oh. Next memory, please.

Hey, is that Thalia? Thalia, the lieutenant of Artemis? She was dancing with Nico . . . well. More and more images kept flashing in my head like a continuous replay button. The hotel pool, casino, dance floor, bar; again and again.

_Give me Henn, give me gin, give me liquor, give me champagne_

_bubbles till the end, what happens after that_

_I call my homie Taio, we can all sip again and again_

_Wasted, so what, irrelevant _

Suddenly, my mind brought me to the casino, were I was gambling with Pollux, Hazel and a few other familiar faces. Oh, that's just fantastic. I wonder how much money I lost, but then I saw me stuff quite a lot of poker chips in my pocket. Whoo! Next I was back at the dance floor and this time the image was clear enough to notice that half the people had bottles in their hands while mostly everyone was dancing in a very . . . inappropriate way.

Annabeth and I were two of those people, well, this is awkward. Oh my gods, Athena's gonna kill me! Before I could start begging for someone to protect me, the images started disappearing and my eyes started to make out shapes. Suddenly, I realized I was becoming a bit nauseous. Please don't let me throw up.

_I got a hangover, whoa_

_I've been drinking too much for sure_

_I got a hangover, whoa _

_I got an empty cup, pour me some more_

_So I can go until I blow up, drink until I blow up, eh_

_And I don't ever, ever want to grow up, eh_

_I want to keep it goin', keep keep it goin' come on_

Once I had finally got my vision back I found myself in the lobby; which was also trashed. There I also found Nico, he saw me and sighed with relief. A noise sounded in the corner of the room and two girls stumbled out of an elevator, holding on to each other for support. Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hey, Percy." Annabeth called. "I found Thalia."

"And she's still a hunter!" Nico cried. "Thank gods! I didn't kiss her!"

"And what might you mean by that Di Angelo." Thalia said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Nico said and just then someone walked through the front door. Jason and he did not look happy.

"We have a problem." He said just as Chiron and Mr. D walked in behind him.

"Oh, sh—" I said, stopping myself from saying something that would only get me in more trouble.

"We made rules, we said no, we warned you." Chiron chastised. "Do you know how much alcohol you all consumed?"

"A whole lot, I'm pretty impressed." Mr. D laughed and Chiron gave him an annoyed look.

"Every demi-god here has extra camp chores for a month." Chiron said. "Even you Thalia, you are to stay at camp, I have already talked with Artemis." Thalia groaned and dropped herself in a nearby chair. "Also, you will all restore this building to the way it was before you arrived last night!"

And the answer to that was a chorus of groans and whines coming from every part of the building. Chiron's voice must have been broadcasting. Mr. D signaled us to close our eyes and in a flash they were gone. Opening my eyes I looked at everyone and we all started laughing. No wonder we weren't allowed to party.


End file.
